


it'll become a miracle, it'll pull us together

by futureriegan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Astral Projection, Character Study, Dialogue Light, M/M, Soulmates, Yohan-centric, loosely based on Zelda lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureriegan/pseuds/futureriegan
Summary: Yohan is a sheltered prince with a mysterious power.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	it'll become a miracle, it'll pull us together

**Author's Note:**

> for brevity round #5: lullabies and dreams
> 
> title taken from wjsn's "dreams come true"

Yohan is seven years old when he visits the lake for the first time.

One of the Kingdom’s most well-known landmarks, it’s a vast body of pure, crystalline water, surrounded on most sides by cliffs and trees. Yohan is standing on its sandy shores, in awe of the view in front of him, when a silhouette approaches.

It’s bathed in a blue light, and Yohan struggles to make anything of its diffuse form. Then the light fades and he can clearly see someone who looks like a person, but also a little like they’re _made_ of water.

“Hello there, little one. What a rare visitor. Do you know how to swim?”

Yohan doesn’t know how he knows this… _person_ is friendly and trustworthy, but he does. The air in the lake is cool and crisp, as spring has just begun, but Yohan feels warm just by standing near them.

He slowly shakes his head no.

A kind, welcoming smile appears on the features of his interlocutor, who extends a hand to him. “Would you like to learn, little prince?”

Yohan’s eyes widen in excitement. His parents had never taken him to the lake before, _of course_ he wants to. “Yes, please!”

Taking the offered hand makes him feel even warmer. The water is just the right temperature and his new friend is a patient instructor. He has a lot of fun swimming laps near the shore, and when he finally gathers courage to dive, it’s magical. Everything seems more alive below the surface. There are lots of fascinating creatures and he never runs out of air. It’s so much _fun!_

Needless to say, waking up is _supremely_ disappointing.

* * *

In the Kingdom, there echoes a prophecy of a ruler blessed by the gods who shall lead the land into a prosperous, peaceful age.

To the common folk, it’s nothing more than a legend. To the royal family, though, it’s a closely held truth. From the moment Yohan woke up from his dream knowing how to swim, his life changed forever.

He suddenly became the Kingdom’s most well-guarded treasure, followed everywhere by guards and attendants. Every waking moment was spent studying or training everything his parents deemed fit to raise him into the best ruler they could, a King befitting of the gods’ grace. He wasn’t allowed to leave the castle or spend his free time at his leisure.

Ten lonely years have passed since then.

His parents’ effort wasn’t for naught. Yohan grew into a fine young man; strong, intelligent and courteous, albeit a little shy. He also has a much better grasp on his powers now, as well as many more questions. Even though he initially resented his abilities for what they cost him, the loneliness and toil they brought, he learned to cherish them as he grew.

For when he sleeps, Yohan is free to be anywhere he desires.

* * *

In his dreams, Yohan traveled through the spirit realm, saw everything slightly tinted by the lilac veil that concealed him from normal people. He came to learn that only those in that same plane could communicate with him, like the kind water spirit who taught him how to swim all those years ago.

That’s why he is shocked into silence when he finds himself in a bustling colorful town, with a boy who’s looking him straight in the eye, smiling widely.

“Hi, cutie. What’s your name?”

Within the castle’s walls, Yohan never had people his age to talk to. He didn’t know how to make friends, much less how to flirt. He had never flirted before, but from what he’s read in romance, he’s sure that’s what is happening to him right now. A random boy just walked up to him and _flirted._

A random, _beautiful_ boy, who fits every description of the word that Yohan’s ever read. His figure is slim but sturdy, his features delicate and charming. Yohan feels his pulse quicken, maybe a little enamored.

“I’m Seungyoun. Cat got your tongue?” The boy, _Seungyoun,_ asks him with a cheeky little smirk. Then his face falls into an expression of worry. “Oh no, I didn’t scare you, did I? I swear I’m not a creep, I just wanted to talk to you.”

That startles Yohan into reaction. He feels his ears burning. “Oh, no, you didn’t, I’m sorry. I was just distracted. My name is Yohan.”

“Oh, like the prince?” Seungyoun is excited again. Yohan’s stomach loops at the mention of his title. “Bold choice from your parents, but you definitely look as handsome as a prince.”

Well, he’s _definitely_ blushing now. His face feels hot as he struggles to keep his train of thought. “T-thank you, Seungyoun, you embarrass me. Let me ask you something. Are you, by any chance, a magic user?”

Seungyoun frowns. “No? Why would you think that?”

“You’re not? But how can you…?”

Then something clicks.

This likely isn’t _his_ dream.

Which raises more questions than it answers, because Yohan had never traveled into another’s dream before, to say nothing of being pulled as far as into the mind of someone he never met.

The most plausible explanation would be— _oh._

_Most souls will spend eternity searching futilely for their other half, forever thwarted by chance._

_But fret not, young one, for extraordinary souls like yours, by their very nature, are irresistibly pulled towards their mate._

Yohan heard those words long ago from a desert spirit. He brushed them aside at the time, subconsciously clinging to them in his loneliest moments, but now they rush back to the front of his mind.

The possibility is dizzying. Could Seungyoun really _be_ …?

Yohan summons a smile and tries to calm the pounding in his chest. “Actually, Seungyoun. Do you know this town well?”

Just like that, Seungyoun’s frown turns into that easy smile again. “Yeah! I come here a lot with my father, he’s a merchant. Want me to show you around?

“Yes please. I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, author reveals happened today!!
> 
> this was a little thing that's been sitting on my idea drive for years, for another fandom even, and i'm happy to finally develop it for X1! it's more world building than anything, but i hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
